1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of containers for holding dosages of medications. More particularly, the present invention is for storing medications in the form of pills, tablets, and powders, in a container adapted to be used by physically impaired persons.
2. General Background
There are many products on the market which hold medications for dispensing. However, they are difficult to open and do not provide easy access to medications. These products do not have containers which are large enough to contain the medications a seriously ill patient might require. This affects moderately disabled persons, as well as the elderly and seriously physically impaired people. And, these products slip and slide on a flat, smooth surface making it difficult for an impaired person to handle. Nor do these products have a means to protect the medications from moisture.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cohu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,024, provides a case for storing, organizing and sorting small articles. It has removable containers, means for sealing tops when the case is closed, and means for preventing movement of the containers when the case is closed.
Shepherd, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,327, discloses a medications dispenser for providing scheduled dosages. The release of pills is controlled by a predetermined medication program. On release of the dosages, an alarm, both visual and audible, is activated.
Daneshvar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,818, discloses a medications container for storing pill bottles. The container contains a week""s supply of pills in daily compartments. It also has a ledge on which a weekly pill container rests.
Halbich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,462, provides a medications dispensing container for pills having individual compartments formed by partitions. Each compartment is closed by an individual tab.
Halbich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,695, also discloses a medications container for pills having individual compartments. Each compartment is covered by a individual sealing tab which can be easily broken. The compartments are designed to be pre-loaded.
Keffeler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,445, provides a medications container having a plurality of open topped compartments closed by a cover assembly each cover includes an integral fracturable tab.
Laauwe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,224, is a moisture-proof, child-resistant pill box. The pillbox has a sliding cover and elastically compressible gasket. By combination of squeezing and of sliding the cover, one can gain entrance to the inside of the box to retrieve medications.
Halbich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,492, provides a pillbox having a plurality of compartments for pills arranged and indexed in units, each individual unit able to be opened separately. In the disclosed embodiment, the compartments are arranged by days of the week, each unit having latch tops, and the container lies flat.
Blum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,560, discloses a dispenser for medications pre-stored for a week. The dispenser has compartments arranged in rows and columns each compartment having an individual pillbox slidable received within each compartment. Further, it has an indicator means associated with each pillbox which when associated with a clock indicates when the contents of each pillbox is to be dispensed.
Holmberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,932, discloses a system for organizing and storing medications in a predetermined therapeutic regime having compartments for containing individual packets of medications. The container is arranged in four rows of seven containers.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,347, provides a container for medications having a child resistant closure mechanism. A latch is located within a recess on the sidewall of the container, a cavity formed between the sidewall and the latch recess. The latch must be depressed by the user, and the remainder of the latch is released by pressing on a region of the sidewall of the container.
Swenson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,584, is a pillbox which is opened by squeezing the cover thereof while sliding the cover laterally to open the pillbox.
Harlan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,670, discloses a portable pillbox with two rounded compartments having subcompartments therein. Each compartment can be closed by a lid which snaps thereon, and each compartment able to be removed from the pillbox.
However, none of the prior art provides a means for a pillbox which has moisture absorbing capabilities, has removable cups which are easy to hold, or has a means for preventing a pillbox from slipping and sliding.
The main features of the Pillbox are moisture absorbing desiccant pads, thick lips of the removable cups, and rubber feet mounted on the base of the box.
The instant invention provides a pillbox which contains removable cups which are large enough to contain multiple medications. These cups are designed to have thick lips to make the cups easier to grasp and hold. The thick lips are designed such that when the lid is closed it forms a top over the cups. The medications will not fall out of the cups, but such top is not air-tight so as to restrict air circulation in and between the cups. The removable cups can be removed from the pillbox so a user can take the medication directly from the cups without having to put the medication in one""s hand or in another container.
The pillbox is designed to contain a desiccant so that the medications do not absorb moisture. Moisture absorbing desiccant pads within the lid are designed to absorb moisture within the pillbox so that the pills will not disintegrate from moisture and that powders will not harden from absorption of moisture. Moisture absorbing desiccant pads, such as silica gel packets, perform the same moisture removing capability that is performed by silica gel packets that are packaged commercially with electrical and electronic components. These moisture absorbing desiccant pads help to maintain the efficacy of the pills and powders while they are stored in the pillbox.
The rubber feet on the bottom of the pillbox provide a means of stabilizing the pillbox on a flat horizontal surface so as to prevent the pillbox from being accidentally overturned or knocked to the floor.
The pillbox interior provides a secure place for each removable cup to reside and is preformed to inhibit movement of the cups within the pillbox. The easy-to-use flip-up locking device prevents the lid from accidentally opening should the pillbox be jostled around or dropped.
This pillbox would be very useful for any user that takes multiple medications on a daily basis and provides enough medication storage space for four doses of medication per day for a designated number of days, such as seven days. Should the user go on vacation or extended travel, the pillbox can be easily stored in one""s luggage, briefcase, or purse.
The Pillbox is preferably constructed of plastic. The plastic may be constructed of a clear or a light translucent color. The pillbox may also be constructed of amber-tinted plastic so as to shield the contained medications from ultraviolet rays that can reduce the strength of medications.
Whereas all previously mentioned prior art provide containers for dispensing medications, this invention provides for moisture absorbing capabilities, removable cups containing medications which are easy hold, and rubber feet mounted on the base of the pillbox.